modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Queer Eyes, Full Hearts
|image = File:QueerEyesFullHearts.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |season = 6 |episode = 7 |total = 127 |writer = Stephen Lloyd |director = Jason Winer |production code = 6ARG08 |airdate = November 12, 2014 |previous = Halloween 3: AwesomeLand |next = Three Turkeys}} "Queer Eyes, Full Hearts" is the seventh episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on November 12, 2014. Plot Summary Phil and Claire don't know if they should be happy or concerned that Haley and Andy are spending a lot of time together, however, they soon find things are not what they appear. Gloria is pushing Manny to learn Spanish instead of French so she goes ahead and hires a Spanish tutor, Diego, who also happens to be very handsome, much to Manny and Jay's chagrin. Meanwhile, Mitchell and Cameron meet a popular news reporter at a school function and one of them piques her journalistic interest. Episode Description Gloria (Sofía Vergara) hires a Spanish tutor, Diego (Nicholas Gonzalez), for Manny (Rico Rodriguez) despite his wish to learn French instead of Spanish. Jay (Ed O'Neill) is indifferent about which language Manny needs to learn until the moment he notices that Diego is a good-looking man and gets jealous seeing Diego talking to Gloria in Spanish not knowing what they say. Jay signs a permission slip for Manny to switch to French class and fires Diego. When Gloria finds out, she is upset and explains that she is tired of not being able to speak her native language in the house with other people. Jay ends up hiring Diego again but this time for himself, delighting Gloria. Phil (Ty Burrell) notices that Alex (Ariel Winter) is not sleeping enough because of a test she has while Claire (Julie Bowen) tells him not to and that they should worry about Haley (Sarah Hyland), who seems to be doing nothing with her life. Phil tries to convince Claire that Haley is just trying to find herself and there is no need to worry about her. Andy (Adam DeVine) frequently visits the house to hang out with Haley, but no one knows what they are doing. Claire asks about it, leading Haley to tell her that she and Andy are having sex to avoid the conversation. The truth is that the two of them are helping each other out with job interviews, jobs that both manage to get at the end of the episode; Andy as Phil's assistant and Haley as the assistant of Gavin Sinclair (Michael Urie), a famous celebrity stylist. Cam (Eric Stonestreet) and Mitch (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) meet a local TV reporter, Anne Gibbs (Heather Mazur), at a dinner party, and Mitch tries to get a story at her channel about his new case on human rights. Anne, though, shows interest in Cam as an openly gay high school football coach and prefers to make a story about him. Mitch tries to support Cam by agreeing to make pancakes breakfast at school, but he finally takes a stand when Cam seems not to be paying attention to what he has been trying to tell him all along. Cam realizes his mistake and goes to court to watch Mitch while working on his case, and at the final interview with Anne, he talks about Mitch and the importance of his work instead of his team's win. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey *Michael Urie as Gavin Sinclair *Nicholas Gonzalez as Diego *Heather Mazur as Anne Gibbs *Jenn Liu as Nikki *Craig Michaelson as Don Continuity *Andy makes his eighth appearance. * It is assumed that Andy is still dating Beth since he talks about buying his girlfriend an engagement ring. It is also assumed that he no longer wants to go to college, as he now works with Phil. Trivia *This is, so far, the only episode in which the title begins with a "Q". *This is Jason Winer's first directing credit since "Virgin Territory". *We learn that Manny's full name is Manuel Alberto Javier Alejandro Delgado. *Mitch is attracted to footballer Tom Brady. *Claire was addicted to Ms. Pac-Man before meeting Phil. *Luke is absent in this episode. Cultural References *The title is a parody of Eric Taylor's classic Friday Night Lights statement, "Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose". *Cam claims that the stereotypical football coach is like John Wayne, while the only time he screams "the Duke" is when asked about the cutest ''Downton Abbey'' character: the main character is actually an Earl, but Cam could be referring to the Duke of Crowborough, a gay character who appeared in the first episode. *Jay has a model of the [[Wikipedia:USS Constitution|USS Constitution]]. *Jay says there was less shouting in ''The Miracle Worker''. *Gavin slapped Katie Couric. *Cam compares him and Mitch to ''Friday Night Lights''. *Mitch references the song "People". *Alex is called a "human Roomba". *Mitch is attracted to footballer Tom Brady. *Claire was addicted to Ms. Pac-Man (released 1982) before meeting Phil. Gallery AH hand hold.jpg hug.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content